Closer than I expected
by beres
Summary: What could of happened if the Doctor and Rose didn't get off the impossible planet, and find the TARDIS agian.TenRose. Oneshot


AN: Okay idea that's been in my head for days.

What if the Doctor and Rose didn't get off the impossible planet and get the TARDIS back, what would could have happened.

Well here's an idea

Hope you like it

Please R&R.

The Doctor was sitting at the edge of the water fall near their house. They hadn't been able to get the TARDIS back and so were stuck here, on Earth, together and had been for about a year.

The Doctor often came here to think, especially when he was missing the TARDIS or travelling, let's face it a year is a long time for him to stay still.

They'd been living in a two bedroom house on the outskirts of London. It wasn't the nicest house, but it was reasonable. There was a little garden at the back, which Rose insisted that the Doctor cut one hot day in the summer, with a little sun house at the bottom of it. A good size kitchen where they could prepare their meals and a dining room where they could have friends in id they wanted to entertain on evening. A lounge where they would enjoy their evenings in front of the fire, playing games or watching a film with a glass of wine and some chocolates after a long day at work.

Because that was their life now, having a house with a little garden and a lounge with a fire, where they got up and went to work each day.

This is the story of life on earth.

This was their life now, all that travelling was in the past, and it wasn't all whizzing about and teleports anymore.

And it was tough.

Especially at first.

They'd been sitting in the sanctuary base cafeteria when it happened; Ida had come and told them that they had to get off the planet.

And so they had done, they'd left the sanctuary base knowing that they'd never see the TARDIS again ever, the Doctor had finally lost the last part of his home that he had left. He'd lost his everlasting companion, all to an earth quake on a little planet that shouldn't exist.

And Rose, she'd lost the access to go home, and she seemed to be taking it pretty well. She hadn't come the Doctor in tears saying how much she hated him for trapping them here. When he'd apologised about all she'd said was that it wasn't his fault. He knew the day would come when she would break, and he would be there to comfort her, when it happened.

Ida had managed to get them a hotel room for however long they needed it, and for that they were so grateful.

The first few weeks had been the hardest, they were both just getting to grips with the idea that they could never travel again.

_Flash back: _

_Rose was sitting on the window sill in the hotel room, he had been out to get some food but she'd decided to stay. He walked into the room, blathering away happily about the new sorts of food that they simply had to try. _

_He looked up when he didn't get a response from his companion, and realised she was holding her phone. _

_She must of got hold of Jackie, she wasn't crying like he'd expected, she was simply just still and quiet. Quite the opposite from the woman he knew._

"_Rose I'm-" the Doctor started but she stopped him.  
"Don't Doctor, just don't" Rose said not looking at him but instead looking outside the window._

"_Okay, look I'll make you a cup of tea" the Doctor said knowing that could cheer her up. There was no response from Rose what so ever, and there wasn't ten minuets later when he placed the tea in front of her, and then went off for a shower. _

_He came out from the shower twenty minuets later, to see her exactly the same and her tea untouched. She was just staring out of the window, no expression no movement, no nothing. _

_Two days later, she was exactly the same, and the Doctor was beginning to get worried. He'd tried talking to her, but all he got from her was a look which was obviously saying leave me alone. He went to Ida for help and she advised him that there was nothing he could do and to just let her be. So in the end all he could do was wait, wait for her to come to terms with the situation, until she needed a shoulder to cry on._

_She steadily got better as the weeks went by; she began to talk a little bit more and gradually step by step came to grips with things. _

_It wasn't until about mid summer, after they'd both got jobs and the house was all set up that she actually came to him for comfort. _

_The sun had virtually set, and it was getting dark, he loved sitting out in the garden or at the little waterfall in the nearby park to come and read or just sometimes think. But tonight he'd been tired and had gone to bed early._

_He was lying on his bed reading David Copperfield for the thousandth time or else looking out the window at the sunset, when she came quietly already dressed I her pyjama's. _

"_Doctor?" her voice came and he looked up to see her, his Rose pale faced and obviously trying hard not to cry. _

"_Oh Rose" the Doctor said getting up immediately and pulling her into his arms letting her release her tears she'd held back for the last six months. "I'm sorry"  
"I miss her so much" Rose said quietly._

"_I know" the Doctor said rocking her gently and he soon felt her fall into a gentle slumber. Knowing he had to stay strong for the both of them._

_But that wasn't the end of it, because it was time for the Doctor to come to term with things. He'd been hiding his emotions at the back of his mind for so long, that when he finally cracked he really cracked._

_Rose came in from work, to find the Doctor slumped on the sofa fast asleep. He looked as if he'd been crying and was clutching his TARDIS key in his hand. When he woke they stayed up for hours just talking about the situation they were in. They both cried that night, and laughed at what a mess they were in then cried again. _

_That really was the day where they were able to come to grips with things together, of course they would never feel like it was the perfect life, but it was better than nothing._

And that's where the Doctor was now, sitting watching the waterfall in a nearby park.

He wasn't thinking about how upset he was, he wasn't thinking about how he could never travel the universe again.

But he was thinking about how he didn't have anything left, maybe he was wrong. He just couldn't work it out, couldn't work out what it was that he had left.

He saw in the water a reflection of a woman, a blonde haired woman smiling at him behind his back. And it was then that he realised something, something Ida had said to him the day before they'd left the sanctuary base.

_Flashback:_

_The Doctor was sitting in the sanctuary base cafeteria enjoying some protein one with a dash of three, which Rose had insisted he try._

"_You okay?" came a voice from where the door was._

"_Yeah just… thinking" the Doctor replied looking down into his cup. _

"_Well thinking is good" Ida said "What were you thinking about?" _

"_Well the fact that I've lost virtually everything is in my mind pretty vividly at the moment" the Doctor replied harshly. "Sorry" _

"_No it's okay" Ida replied. "Look you may of lost you're home, you may of lost your old life, but you haven't lost everything" Ida replied._

"_Like what?" _

"_You already do I think, trust me the thing you're looking for is closer than you expect" Ida said and left the room leaving the Doctor to his thoughts._

It was only in that moment that he realised what she meant, the moment he saw Rose Tyler in the water, that he realised that he had the most important thing in the world with him, living the same life.

And that was Rose Tyler, the woman he loved more than anything else in the world.

He stood up from his place on the rocks on the water fall, turned around and smiled at Rose. His first proper smile at her in nearly an year.

"You alright Doctor?" Rose asked seeing him grinning at her.

"Oh yes I am alright Rose, and do you know why?"

"Why?" Rose asked/

"Because I've just only just realised how brilliant you are Rose Tyler" he replied picking her up and twirling her around.

"Oh right well thanks" Rose said when he'd put her on the ground.

"Rose" the Doctor said

"Yeah" Rose said looking up into the Doctors eyes, and seeing something there that she hadn't seen before.

"Dinner?" he asked  
"What as in a date?" Rose asked trying hard not to blush.

"Yeah why not" the Doctor said taking hold of her hand in his. "About time I took you out"

"Bit domestic for you isn't it" Rose replied.

"Well what does one more domestic thing mean eh? Been doing it for a year now anyway" the Doctor replied.

"Okay then" Rose replied and he took her out for dinner for the first time as a date.

It was that night that they both realised that Ida had been right, that they may have lost the ability to travel around in the not so little blue box. And they may have lost the ability to go and see Jackie- yes I do mean the Doctor as well because believe it or not he did actually miss her a bit.

But they hadn't lost each other.

And all that mattered was that they were happy.

And they were.

This is the story of life of life on earth.

It wasn't quite as bad as they expected,

But it was an adventure.

Just like it always had been.


End file.
